I Don't Mind
by TheReaper999
Summary: When you judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree, it will live its whole life believing it's stupid. When you teach a child that it deserves to be hated, it will live its whole life happily accepting the hate. Naruto takes it all with a wide grin. (I'll try my best to stab you in the feels.)
1. It's My Duty

**1**

* * *

**When you judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree, it will live its whole life believing it's stupid.**

**When you teach a child that it deserves to be hated, it will live its whole life happily accepting the hate.**

* * *

Two kunai in the side of the abdomen.  
Five or six stab wounds.  
Multiple broken ribs.  
Almost crushed trachea.  
Blood all over the face.

That was how Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha found Naruto Uzumaki when he arrived at the scene with a squad of jonin. Off to the side were one dead Kumo Jonin – the same one who was here for 'peace' talks – and the head of the Hyuuga clan holding his eldest daughter protectively.

He pointed two fingers at Naruto and the jonin were by the blond's side in an instant, relieving the chunin who was trying her best to administer first aid to the little Kyuubi container.

Hiruzen walked with the other two jonin towards the Hiashi Hyuuga to understand the situation better. He could see from afar that the little girl in his arm was still trembling as she clutched onto her father's robes like a life saver.

The two jonin behind him separated and went off to perform their own duties. One went to clean the body. The other went to investigate the surroundings. The other two who were in charge of Naruto had disappeared with him, no doubt rushing to the hospital as quickly as possible.

Hiruzen sighed as he spoke. "Hiashi."

"Hokage-sama," came the reply.

"How about we take this in my office? You can explain there." It wasn't a question.

"As you command, Hokage-sama."

**...**

"Ugh," he groaned as he opened his eyes. The white tiles of the hospital slowly coming into view.

_Huh_, he thought to himself. _That's… new. Why did they bring me to the hospital? I would've been fine if Jiji just dropped me off at home. Well whatever, I'm not complaining… but… what if someone else is also hurt and needs the bed? What if I'm taking away their time and space for no reason? I've got to get home._ He tried getting up, but pain immediately shot throughout his body. _Ah… well… maybe I'll stay here just a bit longer. I hope they don't mind._

It was then that a nurse walked in. His blue eyes smoothly panned over to take in the form of the visitor. The corners of his lips lifted as a beautiful innocent smile graced his baby face. The nurse's expression didn't change. She rolled her eyes slightly but stayed indifferent and merely went about her duties. Naruto mentally sighed in relief. This was a good sign. It meant that he had done his job properly. He had taken at least some of her hate and made her happy.

As the nurse finished up her duties, Hiruzen walked in. Naruto smiled even wider at the appearance of his 'Jiji'. "Hokage-sama!" he called out happily. Hiruzen's mood dropped a little bit at the reminder that Naruto still wouldn't call him 'Jiji' like he used to.

"Naruto-kun," Hiruzen greeted. "It's nice to see you awake so quickly."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" A wide smile was on the blond's face. "Does that mean I can leave?"

"Not yet, Naruto-kun. You're in no condition to even be moving around," the Hokage said. "Speaking of which, do you mind reciting how you got into his situation, please?"

"Huh? Well… I was walking on the street and this big guy was also running and I was like 'woah it's a ninja!' but then I saw that his head metal thing was different than us so I like 'maybe he's from a different country' but then I saw something in his hand and it looked like a girl and her hair and eyes looked like Hinata-chan and she was crying so I thought I had to help and he looked like a bad guy and I didn't want her to cry so I ran to him and held onto him but then he took some knives and put them in me so I cried but I still held onto him and bit his neck and didn't let go so he dropped Hinata-chan and he pushed me away and kicked me and I screamed so then he kicked me in the neck and I couldn't breathe but I saw that he was going back to pick up Hinata-chan so I took out… uh… three? Maybe two of the knives that was in me and then I got up and ran to him and put those knives in his butt, hehe you should have seen his face Ji- Hokage-sama, but yeah I put the knives in his butt and he screamed and kicked me in the face again, and then I saw another man with long hair coming but I was too tired so I went to sleep," Naruto finished his long-winded explanation, taking a deep breath. He looked up at Hiruzen with teary eyes. "Was… Was I bad? Did I do something bad, Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen actually sighed this time. How… What… FUCK! How was he supposed to explain to this child that he just did a great service to this village and that he was proud of him, but he didn't like how he put himself in danger's way… Ah, shit. Not to mention how the jonin's carotid artery was literally torn out by Naruto. Hiashi's palm strike was just to be safe that the Kumo jonin would die. Oh well… here goes nothing. "Naruto, first of all, let me tell you that what you did was amazing! You basically saved the daughter of the Hyuuga clan head. So no, Naruto, you didn't do anything wrong. What you did was very brave and commendable." Naruto smiled widely. "But," the Hokage continued before the little blond could start celebrating. "You almost got killed, Naruto." Hiruzen didn't even know why he was even surprised anymore when he saw Naruto smile nonchalantly.

"Is Hinata-chan safe, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked with no regard for his own life.

"Yes. She is resting at her home at the moment," Hiruzen said.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "So, I did okay."

"Naruto," Hiruzen with a sad smile. "You did very well. But why would you risk your own life like this?"

The little blond looked genuinely confused at the Hokage's question. "Because…" he said as he looked up to think, "I'm supposed to. It's my job!" he said happily.

"How?"

"Well… she was in trouble and I had to help."

He couldn't argue with that. A sigh escaped the Hokage's lips once more as a warm smile made its way onto his face. Hiruzen reached over tussled the boy's hair. "You did very well, Naruto. I'm proud of you." Naruto once again grinned widely. "Why do you still refrain calling me 'Jiji' as you used to, Naruto?"

"Hokage-sama, I already told you. Everyone hates me. If they see me calling you 'Jiji' they'll start to hate you also!"

"I do not care about them Naruto," Hiruzen replied quickly.

"But I do! I don't want to see them hate you… Jiji," he said with conviction. "And you're the Hokage. You're supposed to care about them! Just like how I'm supposed to be hated," He said the last part in a whisper but Hiruzen heard it loud and clear. He shook his head and brought his hand up to massage his temples. He didn't know where or when Naruto had adapted this mentality, but it was impossible for him to break him out of it.

How were you supposed to teach a child that they deserve love after they've made it their motto that they deserve the hate? How do you teach a child that no, you're not supposed to take everyone's hate so that the people could be happy? Most of all how were you supposed to do that when every time you saw the child, a flicker of the memory of your dead wife passed through your brain and you also subconsciously hated the child just for a nanosecond? And the worst part of it was that Naruto always somehow knew that Hiruzen also hated Naruto just slightly.

As if sensing Hiruzen's dilemma, Naruto spoke up once more. "It's alright, Hokage-sama," Naruto said with a smile. The next words stabbed Hiruzen worse than what any kunai, shuriken, or jutsu had done to him.

"**I don't mind.**"

* * *

I tried.


	2. Hinata's Saviour

**2**

* * *

**Who knew… that a simple smile could hold that much pain…**

* * *

Naruto walked into the class with a huge grin on his face. "Morning, Iruka-sensei!" he called out happily. Naruto was in fact happy. He'd finally get to see Hinata-chan and ask if she was okay. Her father had already come to thank him. Naruto had happily replied that he was glad he could help and to not be bothered by his injuries. The Hyuuga head had merely looked on at Naruto with an undecipherable look. But whatever; Naruto didn't care as long as everyone was safe and happy.

"Hmm," Iruka merely hummed with a small nod, signalling for the blond to take his seat.

The grin stayed on his face as made his way to his usual desk he passed Hinata on his way and smiled at her. He would ask if she was okay during lunchtime. He wouldn't want to disturb Iruka-sensei after all. Hinata went beet red as she realized that the smile was directed at her and averted her eyes, ducking behind the cover of her bulky jacket.

Naruto felt as if a dagger was slammed into his heart, yet his expression didn't falter even slightly. He knew he was supposed to be hated by everyone… but that didn't make it hurt any less. The knowledge that one of the nicest persons in his class didn't even want to see his face made his eyes burn. But NO! He wouldn't let the tears escape. Instead, he'd squint his eyes and keep them trapped, all the while plastering a big toothy grin on his face. Naruto vowed to not let anyone know of his feelings. Yes, he had heard that sharing the pain – talking to someone – always made it hurt less but… why would someone want someone else to also suffer? Why share the pain and have two people suffer? It seemed illogical and counterproductive.

He plopped down on his seat as Iruka began the lesson.

**...**

The shrill ring of the lunch bell sounded through the classroom as Iruka was just finishing up his lesson. The children raised as one as they heard the tone of freedom and rushed out of the class. Naruto also stood up, but instead of rushing out, he headed towards the shy Hyuuga heiress.

"Hinata-chan," he called out with a happy smile. His face was happy. His body language screamed 'carefree' and 'jolly'. Yet, his heart was tearing itself up, readying itself for rejection.

Hinata looked back at the cheerful voice and gasped as she reddened. _NARUTO-KUN!_ She couldn't believe it! Naruto was talking to her! To say she was elated would be an understatement of the year. "Naruto-kun," she whispered as she looked down. YES! YES! YES! YES! Her saviour was talking to her. Her prince in shining armour. Oh, how she loved him so very much.

The effect on Naruto was instant. He smiled for real as he realized Hinata wasn't going to cuss him off or berate him as some of the other girls did. "Hey Hinata-chan, I just wanted to ask if you were hurt badly from that incident last week?"

"N-No, I was not hurt," she said, trying to get her stuttering under control. "Th-Thank you very much. You saved my life!" she managed to say while bowing profusely.

Naruto's eyebrows rose to the sky in surprise. No one had ever thanked him like this. "I-It's okay, Hinata-chan!" He said as he held her shoulders to stop her from bowing more. "I was only doing my job! I'm just glad you weren't hurt!" he said with a blinding smile.

_BA-DUMP!_

_**THUD!**_

Naruto started panicking as he knelt to take care of the girl who had just fainted. "H-Hinata-chan!" he called out worriedly. He looked around. No one else was in the classroom. Fear started swelling in his heart as he thought about what would happen if someone found them like this. They'd surely think he had done something to her. Oh god! He'd definitely get killed over this… but… NO! He would do his job properly, regardless of what might happen. His duty was to take it all, and he'd do just that. He could escape and no one would know. He could say he never even talked to her and no one would know. But… his conscience wouldn't allow it. He had a job, a duty, and he'd fulfill it.

Naruto would take it all with a smile on his face.

**...**

He was now sitting down beside her, making sure she was in the proper position and wasn't uncomfortable. He wanted to leave and go get a teacher or maybe the school medic, but he hadn't wanted to leave her alone in case something happened.

He looked down at her sleeping face and realized he had never actually been this close to a girl before. Now that he looked closely, he realized Hinata was actually really, really cute. She always hid behind her jacket, so he never got a good look at her but now… she was probably the most beautiful in their class, save for maybe Ino. MAYBE. Her skin was pale, almost like snow and all her features were flawless. Her eyes were perfect with cute little eyelashes. He would say her lips were pulled into a slight smile. In short, she was beautiful. Indescribable.

Naruto extended a hand as he couldn't keep his curiosity any longer. His fingers slid smoothly and gently over her squishy cheeks. Rough calloused skin met smooth creamy one. The contrast was like day and night, in Naruto's opinion. A demon who was fated to bear the hate of the world, and a princess who was the very image of innocence and elegance.

His fingers travelled down her face and once again, the calloused rough of his hand met the soft plump of her lips. "She's beautiful," he voiced unintentionally.

Finally, the lunch bell rang, and another sensei entered. "S-Sensei," Naruto called out with trepidation, still scared of what might be done to him if they thought he did something to her. No… her safety came first.

"Hmm?" the nameless female chunin looked at him.

"Hinata-chan has fainted. I think she needs to go to the medic bay," he said worriedly.

The chunin raised her eyebrows in surprise and quickly walked to where the blond was sitting and true enough, she found the heiress of the Hyuuga clan out cold on the floor. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Did you do something to her?" she asked threateningly as she picked Hinata up.

"N-No! I was only talking to her. I didn't do anything! I swear," Naruto said frantically as he held up his hands in surrender.

The chunin stared at him for a few seconds before she scowled slightly. "The Hokage and Hyuuga clan head shall know about this," she said and disappeared in a swirl of air.

"Hah," Naruto let out a breath of relief. "That was close. I really thought she was going to hit me."

As Naruto went back to his seat, the children started filing in one by one. The blond once again plastered a big smile on his face as he sat straight and paid attention in class. Most people thought he was just a good for nothing who didn't care about his education, but the truth couldn't be farther than that. In fact, he tried his best in class. After all, to serve his village, he had to become a good shinobi, and everyone knew good shinobi needed to have patience, needed to make sacrifices and needed to practice their skills. And Naruto would do his all to become strong enough to take all the hate of the village. It's what his main purpose was.


	3. I'm Not Hungry

**3**

* * *

**I know I'm not allowed to be happy… But please… Just this once…**

* * *

_Phoo_, he blew and the tiny flame on the candle went out. "Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday, dear me! Happy birthday to me!" Naruto sang cheerfully in his dining room.

He reached over and plucked the candle out of the small cupcake that he had bought for ten times the price. Naruto quickly got up and made his way to the kitchen. He opened a cupboard and removed the bottom panel, revealing a small wooden box. Pulling the box out, he quickly opened it and placed the candle inside beside the few ryo that he had managed to save up and closed it again. After all, he wouldn't want to lose it. He might still need it for next year. It was a lucky find when he was on one of his late-night walks through the village.

Putting everything back to the way it was supposed to be, Naruto came back to his dining table and peeled off the cover from the cupcake. "Mmm," he hummed as he savoured it. Who knew when the next time he'd get to eat something sweet would be. He had thought about asking the Hokage for a treat. That idea had immediately gone down the drain as he had remembered that "good children don't make demands and ask for stuff". At least, that's what he had once heard someone say to their kid.

Naruto finished eating the cupcake, slightly relieved that it wasn't a spoiled one, and sighed. He ticked off a mental checklist as he thought out loud. "Let's see… Cake, candle, blowing it out, eating the cake– OH! Making a wish!" he exclaimed, remembering what normal people did for their birthdays. He knew he didn't deserve this. He wasn't supposed to have a birthday, but he hoped it would be okay if two years after Hinata's attempted kidnapping, he allowed himself this one pleasure.

"I wish… uh…" Naruto said and scratched his head with a cute pout. What should he wish for? He already had everything he needed: food, shelter, clothing. What else did he even need? Maybe he should wish for something that would make others happy? But then he couldn't focus on just one person. That would be unfair. What if he wished something for everyone else? Hmm… "OH!" Naruto snapped his fingers as a great idea struck him. "I wish everyone in the world was happy and loved each other," he said and smiled, satisfied with his wish.

As soon as that was done, he immediately got off the chair and got ready to go to bed. He had to go to the Academy tomorrow and it's not good to be late. As he made his bed, his stomach grumbled loudly. "Ugh…" Naruto groaned as he held his stomach. "No. I'm not hungry. I'm not hungry. I'm not hungry," he repeated his daily mantra over and over again as he clenched his eyes shut in pain. He got under the covers and curled up in as tight a ball as possible.

**...**

Under the blankets was Naruto's favourite place. Why? A simple reason. It felt safe. Naruto was a realistic person and knew clearly that the flimsy blanket wouldn't do anything at all to protect him from real danger. But there was one thing that the blanket did very well, and that was temporarily blocking out reality. Under the blankets, it was dark, safe, and most importantly, no one other than himself could see or feel the stream of tears that rapidly slid down his cheeks and slowly soaked the pillow.

He didn't know why it happened, but every single night without fail, his eyes would start watering uncontrollably, his breath would come in short bursts, and the incredible pain that he would feel in his chest would slowly unravel and lessen. He was happy about that last part, but that was it. He hated the tears, the feeling of not being in control. He had heard once that crying was a sign of weakness, and Naruto absolutely loathed himself for not being strong enough to endure his pain. He hated himself for crying.


End file.
